


Dancing Roses

by spellup



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/M, Gay, Incest, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Racism, Sexism, Sexual Tension, You Wont Know Any Of Those Characters And Thats Ok, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellup/pseuds/spellup
Summary: This is just a little thing I've been working on for some Dungeons and Dragons characters I have! Since I DM I can't play these characters but I want them to develop just as much as my current campaign heroes so, I made a little story! I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

_“You know sis,”_ Angus whispers into her ear as he leans his arm over Lennox’s shoulder, lacing his fingers in hers. _“The men here seem to fancy you something great,”_

She bares the cheekiest of smiles, trying to hold back the laughter and within seconds its wiped from her face. But Angus is satisfied, he made her smile. 

With precision Lennox leans into Angus’ grip, lacing one of her pointed claws into his slightly ruffled blazer, the world around them dissipated, talking slowly filtering out. Lennox’s backside bumps slightly against his leg, her lips pucker and her eyes close, readying her mind and soul. 

The music starts up, slowly being played on every flute, lute and lyre in the tavern and her silver pupiless eyes snap open, a newly lit fire burning with passion for music, for the performance and for her dancing partner. The way in which she moves, Angus notes, is undiluted sex. She radiates intoxication and as her hips sway, as he runs a hand up her leg slowly only for her to push away, throwing up her leg and swaying back to him, she breathes the dance like second nature. 

Her thin tail wraps around her leg, staying clear of Angus' strides while his own swings to the beat like his body, the two move in rousing swirls. As the dance continues the crowd seems only to get more elevated with every swing of Lennox’s hips, every roll of her torso; their legs slit into one another, rocking like a mother to her babe, and the eruption of loud shouts and clapping fills the dingy pub. 

For all her side stepping and spins, jumps and dips, Angus reckons he’s never seen Lennox look more at peace, more content and amicable. Occasionally the odd drunkard will try and grab for her long, coveted legs but she presses a heeled boot on top of his hand, sexy and threatening and then, unphased, she continues to let Angus lead her to a world of rocking, sliding and intense touch - a world of unashamed dancing. 

_“Sis.”_ He whispers again as her hips and backside rub gently against his crotch, Angus’s legs are bent slightly due to the height difference but no one cares, far too enthralled with blend of the two siblings. 

_“Hmm?”_ Is her only hushed reply, her eyes are closed again. Her petite body swinging to the beat without any assistance. 

_“These men-”_ He takes her hand, lifts it and spins her under his arm. His light touch presses down just a bit harder than necessary, her eyes are still closed but she's smiling again, a cheeky, amused smile. _“-wish to bed you, it seems.”_

Whistles arise from the crowd as Lennox does something shes renowned for doing, she breaks the routine. Her eyes lock with her brother as she stalks down off the stage steps - towards some of the far more intoxicated men, sitting on their laps and rolling her neck, torso, everything, against them. They try to get a handful but shes too fast, flitting around their hands with ease and pushing away any that get too close. 

Her tail unwraps slowly from her leg, stroking the occasional drunk mans chin as she passes. Who knew a race so infamous for their heritage could make so many men wish their wives would sport some horns and a tail? Minutes tick by, she's running hands up and down herself. Standing on tables, on the bar as the bar keep cleans a glass and her eyes are still locked with Angus’. For once, he’s paralyzed, all his professionalism is swept out from under him like a rug and he’s left captivated like everyone else. Like all the men that wish to bed her, he is a slave to her rhythm.  
\--------------------------------------------- 

The applause is ongoing as the two make their way to the tavern door, Lennox blushing furiously as a human man, similar build to Angus, places a rose in her palm and whispers something Angus can't hear into her ear. She does an embarrassed smile and lets him kiss her hand before sweeping outside, Angus thanks the bar keep and collects the various tips and hefty paycheck before sweeping out after her. 

_“You really shouldn't speak during our performances brother, it'll give us a bad reputation.”_ Lennox spoke smiling happily, linking arms with her brother as she gently pushes her chest against his arm - the two are inseparable. _“Then again, tieflings with bad reputations? Who knew?”_

They both give a bitter laugh as Angus steers them towards the Inn they are staying at, as dingy a pub as their performance was in the area their lodgings lie are a bit better. The street lights give a dim light, the buzzing of fireflies and clicking of heels are the only sounds as they navigate the winding pathways, uneven twisting streets leading from one to another - the whispers and shuffle of passing folk did nothing to dampen the simple smiles of the two siblings. 

_“How much was the pay off?”_ Lennox asks as she leaves her head limp on Angus’ shoulder. _“Enough to stay a few nights longer?”_

 _“Grand, actually. A few more nights is reasonable.”_ Angus smiles as he moves his neck, trying not to be impaled by his sisters horns. _“Though, the bar keep didn’t much appreciate your heels on his bar.”_ Angus laughed gently, hearing his sister do the same. 

_“Maybe he didn't, but everyone else seemed to.”_ Lennox’s words come with a slight purr, making Angus blush heavily and look away. His gentlemanly persona can handle Lennox just fine, he himself has a hard time doing so. 

Angus pushes open the door as Lennox unattaches herself from his arm and slides into the small Inn, waving to the desk clerk who bares the rosiest cheeks and happily waves back - he had had his eyes on Lennox since the two had asked for accommodations and he is mad for her, it seems. 

Lennox shrugs off her fur coat, lightly covered in snow, and hurries upstairs to avoiding the hungry eyes in the seats and stools at the downstairs bar. Angus - much slower - shrugs off his coat and gives a very pointed ‘look’ to those eyes that prowl below Lennox’s belt as she ascended the stairs - he strolls to the flushed human at the desk and smiles. 

_“Please make sure room 14 has no disturbances, and at this juncture we’ll pay for two more nights - if you will.”_ Angus slides over the 4 gold pieces to the human clerk, snapping him from his daydream. He looks at Angus fairly annoyed but Angus smiles politely and goes to walk upstairs, one hand holding his and Lennox’s jackets while the other is placed protectively over his rapier.

The majority of the bar seems to be filled with dwarfs and humans, occasionally a half-orc - too engrossed in ale and food to care about the female tiefling that had swept past them unintentionally flaunting her curves - and the noise of laughter, arguments and too much ale fills the air. Angus scrunches up his nose, a little disgusted with the notion of drinking, and takes to the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Lennox lies herself across the double bed, stretching out her arms and legs as she rolls across the itching covers - sliding off her boots and socks and cracking her back with an arch of her spine. She removes the short knives that have a resting place in her boots and puts up her hair with a loose line of string. She disappears into the conjoined bathroom, muttering an anti-enchantment spell as her enchantment falls off like layers of clothes, and calls back.

 _“Care for a nice bathe, dear brother?”_ Angus goes a delightful shade of red and only nods, removing his blazer and V-neck shirt slowly - embarrassed. Lennox winks, and disappears fully.

Undressing, with the exception of his pants, he stares out of the open - slightly crooked and dusty - window. Angus catches the eyes of a few women, gives them a smirk and courteous bow before being called off by Lennox, in the bathroom door with a towel around herself - her chest is drastically smaller and hips less defined but Angus doesn't mention it, she hates when he does.

 _“Oh Dear Deneir, I don't bite,”_ Lennox laughs, holding her sides as she leans against the door, steam from the hot bath floating around her.

 _“I beg to differ,”_ Angus mumbles, unbuckling his belt and throwing it onto their shared bed.

As Angus walks closer Lennox pushes off the wall and walks over to the large wooden tub, gently submerging herself beneath the water; when Angus enters only her shoulders and neck are left visible, she pulls her legs up to sit with them close to her chest and smiles wide, tapping the vacant water beside her.

Timidly Angus holds a hand over his manhood and feels his face redden, relaxing into the water with his upper torso exposed and legs touching his twins. She has her eyes shut, back slightly slouched and mouth open, enjoying the heat - her tail is wrapped around her middle section (now vacant of a towel) while Angus’ is thrown to the side, the end drapes over the side of the tub. Once he feels comfortable he gives a relieved sigh, lying his head back while still covering his manhood.

 _“Where to next? Ms Gridgorn’s offer is still open, you know.”_ Lennox speaks, her voice is small, deliberately looking away - she already knows the answer.

 _“You know where I stand on this, Len.”_ All of Angus’ timidness seems to disappear, he cracks an eye open to frown towards his sister who seems to be scowling at the wall, annoyed. _“I won't stir from my resolve.”_

Lennox moves her hand in the water, gently circling her fingers over one of Angus’ kneecaps, saying nothing but frowning stubbornly, Angus almost thinks it'll last. Almost.

 _“You know we can’t pick and choose our income, brother. We might have gotten a grand payout this night but what about the morrow? And the day after?”_ Fiercely Lennox states her words and she seems to be fuming from horns to tail. 

She has her arms crossed over her submerged chest, eyebrows tilted down in a heated scowl and she is looking at Angus’ expectantly. Her long, curly hair is wet and sticking to her shoulders, forehead and neck, the light freckles that Angus always forgets she has seem to stick out far more in the heat of the water - he can’t help it, he stares at her curves and dips and sighs, leaning forward slightly and surprising Lennox enough to make her jump, her hands covering her chest as she adjusts her sitting position.

The steam in the small room is hot, it makes her cheeks stand out as a deep shade of grey with a hint of red, a shade or so darker than each of their skin tones. Her rooted anger seems to have subsided, now only a confused gaze is cast Angus’ way.

 _“I can’t dance with anyone else other than you, Len. I can’t and I won’t.”_ Angus’ is hunched over slightly, hands holding his sister's as she stubbornly matches his gaze. _“It’s a double cross, a betrayal in the finest form and I won't commit to it, sister, you would do the same in my situation.”_

 _“Then we bring it to her! We demand she take us both or not at all, you saw the way she looked for you brother, the way her eyes focused on you as we danced. She desires you but she will get us both, I cannot seduce women like you can. I cannot take charge of this, you must, Angus.”_ Lennox abruptly pulls her hands back, out of her brother grip and stands, naked and free and thoroughly irritated. 

Angus has the decency to look away, red tinted cheeks and a mind running a mile a minute, while it was true that their accommodations are secure their food, drink, even medical supplies cannot be covered with the remnants of their performances - a downside to being underpaid, Angus admits, though it was a grand payout for them it doesn't mean it was the correct one, being a race primarily hated and sufferers of severe racism has it severe disadvantages. As he listens to the pitter-patter of wet footsteps on the wooden floor of the Inn Angus sinks lower in the tub, submerging half of his face in the hot water and thinking solemnly of the next necessary steps he’ll have to take.

Ms Gridgorn wasn't all bad, a human woman in her early 50’s, two sons - both of which are far too fascinated in Lennox for her brothers liking - and a husband who doesn't talk much but occasionally throws money at his secluded, unsatisfied wife. There were rumours, rumours both twins had vowed to only consider rumours, about Ms Gridgorn’s disloyalty - about her adultery, her and much younger men spending nights together for much more money than the Rosebed twins could make in a month.

But, in all honesty, Angus doesn't want to dance for them because they make the hairs on his neck stand, they make him uncomfortable, unsafe even, and for him to have to flirt with Ms Gridgorn, a woman who - on their first meeting - dismissed Lennox entirely would grind Lennox’s gears whether she admits it or not. _She’s a big girl_ , Angus reminds himself, _she can handle her own._

The remainder of their late night is spent separated, Angus props himself up on the bed, only adorning a pair of loose pants and a book labelled ‘the basics to our world and the magical barrier, by Zosdeslodj Mumzokude’ while Lennox spends her time practising her prayers and rituals to Deneir, occasionally disappearing to the tavern downstairs for an hour or two only to come back up with smeared lipstick and ruffled clothes - though Angus made it very clear he wasn’t happy with her returning looking like a common whore with a couple of well-placed looks.

In the later hours Angus takes to their shared bed, a small part of him aching from the distance now placed between them. But, after Lennox joins him and clasps him close - so he can sling an arm around her waist and cuddle her from behind - he smiles to himself.

 _“I know… I know where you stand on this.”_ She speaks quietly, plays with her tail almost nervously. _“But, I think it could get us a lot of coverage in the arts community, and well, you know Deneir’s ideals.”_

Angus sighs, closes his eyes and kisses into his sisters hair. She makes a surprised whine, laughing gently as Angus pulls her closer, their hands interlaced.

 _“I know you want comfort in the gods, I know it makes you feel closer to_ her _Len, but, those people-”_ The way Angus says ‘people’ surprises Lennox, he is usually so kind and caring, completely friendly but it seems only venom comes out as he speaks about the Gridgorn's.

 _“What do you have against the them? They offered you work, after all.”_ Lennox questions, turning to slightly meet her brothers eyes, he looks reluctant and in the dim moonlight, entirely enchanting - 'enchanting', ironic really, coming from Lennox.

 _“Offered_ us _work, sister ...And it's nothing, juvenile superstition. If I agree to take the job can we move past this, prithee?”_

She thinks for a couple seconds, holding onto her brother like her life depends on it, before turning back around and sighing dreamily. Angus would of been taken aback by her change in attitude if he hadn’t known her all his life. _“If you make sure not to take all the blanket, gladly, dear brother.”_


	3. Chapter 3

The two siblings stand awkwardly at the large gate, itching to get into the warmth. Lennox hugs her fur coat to her chest, her legs shaking in the snow and her breath leaving a warm fog in its wake - her grip on her book tightens as she hears the locks on the door become undone. Angus looks tense and paranoid, glancing over at the stone golems that he swore “moved a little”.

The door swings open, a welcoming expression plastered on a young girls face, she is obviously a house servant - dressed in borrowed robes - and says nothing as she ushers them in. At first glance she looks human, beautifully high cheekbones and a pale complexion but with further inspection it's easy to tell she’s a half elf, gently sloped ears and fair skin.

Her mouth opens but nothing comes out and she looks horribly embarrassed before gesturing for the two twins to follow her into the main living area. Both of their heels echo on the pristine marble floors and Angus gently squeezes Lennox's hand, rubs a thumb across her knuckles and legs go, he takes a deep breath and smiles wide - placing on his mask.

The young half elf looks glum for almost a minute, sweeping the two into a room where Mrs Gridgorn’s sons are sitting, squabbling over something and Mrs Gridgorn is sitting with a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other, when the door opens she looks up and smiles.

_“Ah! The Rosebed Twins, we've been awaiting you!”_ She hurries over to them both, smiling and placing a hand on Angus’ bicep, he smirks falsely and Lennox notices the nervous twitch of his tail. _“You’re dismissed, Faelila.”_ She says rather coldly to the servant who hurries off without a word, shaking gently as she leaves.

_“A pleasure, Ms Gridgorn, I have to thank you for taking us both, I’m afraid we come as a set or not at all.”_ Angus bows, bestows the most fleeting of kisses on her aged hand and shakes hands with both of her sons who followed after her. 

Aldrick, her oldest son, shakes Angus’ hand quickly and goes back to praising Lennox figure with his eyes while Jin, her youngest son, shakes Angus’ hand properly and looks quite shy, though he catches him staring at Lennox nonetheless Angus appreciates Jin’s attempted discretion.

_“Oh it is my pleasure, the boys have been most excited about watching her dance, if that quite alright with you both?”_ It's a question both twins know they have no choice but to agree to, smiling and hoping for the best.

_“That is not a problem, Ma'am.”_ Lennox smiles, arousingly hiking up one of her mid thigh length boots, and the boys seem to fall over themselves and begin to bicker with one another.

Though neither Gridgorn boy can see it the way in which Lennox tail moves in a circle indicates her frustration with the two, Angus smiles to himself - mildly amused - while turning back to look at Ms Gridgorn, she seems to disregard her children with a distant look but quickly beams to Angus when she catches his gaze.

Angus notes that her living area is baron of anything personal, no sweet pictures of the boys as children - like Angus and Lennox's mother had when they were young - and no trinkets or 'home made charms' as Angus has made when he was young. There weren't any stains to indicated two teenage boys lived here, though Angus grossly grimaced at that thought, and no decorations collected over the years, he wondered what sort of a privilege a rich lifestyle really is.

_“I'll have the boys and you taken upstairs for a more suitable area to dance, and Angus we shall remain here.”_ She states, Ms Gridgorn clicks twice and a large, burly half-orc man emerges from a door on Lennox’s right. _“This here is Gratur, he keeps the boys in line when they get out of hand.”_

The half-orc nods slowly, confirming what the Lady of the house says but a scowl is permanent on his face - he looks at the twins oddly and when Lennox shyly waves he gives a small, barely noticeable smile. 

_“The upstairs studio, the one next to Lambert’s study, go now.”_ The large orc says nothing and the boys follow behind him to which Lennox gives a swift goodbye and thank you and is swept out of the room. _“Now, I do believe it’s time for our… Private lessons to begin. Don’t you?”_

Angus shrugs off his coat, places it tenderly over a nearby chain and leans his rapier against the wall. “Indeed, Ma’am.”

_“Oh please,”_ Ms Gridgorn chuckles, _“Ma’am makes me sound old - I am 47 years young. Call me Francene.”_


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys seemed polite enough as they led her inside a large, mostly bare room with large mirrors against one of the walls. They had warned her about the slippery steps leading upstairs, and not to trip on some of the looser sections of carpet while pointing out where different rooms are - like the bathroom or kitchen.

 _“This is the studio, what will you have us doing first, gorgeous?”_ Aldrick flirts while Lennox only smiles, giggling gently at his compliment.

She removes her coat and heels, wrapping bandages around her bare feet for grit - and the boys look at her very oddly when she does this. Gratur was standing by the door looking sceptical at the book Lennox had clutched when entering, the book that was lying on a side table with her other belongings.

Aldrick lick his lips, like he can taste the faintest delight of Lennox on his tongue and the fleeting taste simply isn't enough.

“ _Your mother has given me instructions on what to teach you both,”_ Her tone is swamped with femininity and helplessness - like she’s entirely overwhelmed by the simple question and she knows men love it, when she looks confused and in need of aid. _“And we will be working through it I think, it starts with a few simple dances like The Foxtrot then moving to the Viennese Waltz and finally moving onto the Mambo - which is my speciality.”_

Lennox thanked Gratur as he moved to fiddle with the radio and try and get music out of the fragile thing, twisting at it's knobs while Lennox talked more about the dances she’d be teaching. As she talked a little more in depth about the basic steps of The Foxtrot Jin cut her off-

 _“So we will be learning all this before the 21st?"_ Both boys were taping up their feet with the bandages Lennox had given them as she explain but stopped to look at her inquisitively.

 _“Yes, I hope.”_ Lennox flexed her arms and legs out as the dull ramblings of a song came on in the background, something native to elves surely. “If you work hard.”

The boys looked at each other and nodded, probably a silent agreement - Angus and herself had those sometimes, she wondered how her dearest brother was getting on but her attention was caught up by the boys as they stood and flex out their arms and legs, like Lennox had.

 _“And the winter ball-”_ Jin starts, looking at Lennox with searching eyes. 

_“-You’ll be joining us, right?”_ It is Aldrick who finishes the sentence and despite the fact she has done similar things with Angus, Lennox feels a shiver run cooly down her spine as goose bumps where coaxed to the surface on her skin, lutes and lyres of traditional music beat against her ears as Gratur secured a music station.

Her breath is warm in the room and the boys, now standing exceptionally close to her, seem to blow a gentle breeze of warm breath onto her forehead - being ever so slightly taller. 

_“Yes, I will be there.”_ She breaths, almost dreamily as she is swept up in the gaze of both the boys.

 _“Good.”_ They said, in unison, both taking the smallest step back to allow Lennox so room.

Gratur loomed around the door and radio, watch the three as they began without many more interruptions. The both and their new teacher started by Lennox showing them the placement of their hands and steps for The Foxtrot, she graciously showed them the way they should move back when she moved forward and how their arms should raise hers - not the other way around - at the climax of the music. At first they both were very unresponsive to Lennox’s comment, just doing what seemed right, but as they continued for an hour or so both boys were able to move in sink with the tune, missing only a few steps instead of a whole sequence, and Lennox was able to be passed from one boy to another with ease. 

It was only when there was a firm knock on the door, a loud bang, that Lennox was pulled from her dancing haze and saw a rather unimpressed looking Angus leaning in the threshold of the door - arms crossed and knuckles a burning white with how tight he held them.


	5. Chapter 5

If the silent walk - or more like stomp - to their lodgings hadn’t given Lennox a clue that Angus wasn’t too happy with her then the way in which he slams their room door in Lennox’s face and proceeds to lock it should of been.

Her first reaction was to shout and she did just that but, after being not so politely shushed by their neighbour, she took to just banging loudly on the door until it either came of it's hinges or Angus let her in, funnily enough the only reason Angus had to let her in was because her hand was now slightly bloody and the door really was going to come of it's hinges sooner or later if she had kept the banging up.

 _“Will you stop that?!”_ Angus hisses to her, he drags her into their shared room by her wrist and proceeds to put on his shirt that had been hanging up, it was obvious he’d just bathed.

 _“Me?!”_ Lennox replies, half yelling as she crosses her arms over her chest. _“Need’nt I remind you that you're the one that locked me out of our room! What in the name of Denier has gotten into you?!”_

Angus remains silent as he begins to brush off fluff and dust from his slightly off white, open shirt. He looks to her, silently for a minute as he takes in her words - his hair is tousled and still damp, stray bullets of water run down his horns and neck, barrelling down his chest to pool at the dips of some of his more refined stomach muscles.

 _“I suppose seeing my dear sister spun around by two witless idiots who are drowning in the comforts their mothers throws at them is neither pleasant nor amusing to my eye, but you certainly looked like you enjoyed dancing with them Len. While I was trying to teach a woman who would not remove her hands from my groin to dance you seemed to be having a most splendorous time, and so did your two wonderful boys.”_ His tone is even but in a deadly clam way, Angus isn’t one to rise to anger too often - honestly, it is usually the other way around - but when the pot over boils it seems everything he would of rather kept to himself spills out. “You may as well have let them ravenge you on that studio floor because you looked like one of the common streetwalkers, all blushed and dreamy.”

At first Lennox’s face contorts into the brightest shade of red, ready to boil over herself and erupt. How dare he accuse not only herself for not having her own struggles with the boys but how dare he accuse them of being 'witless idiots' - the boys had been nothing but pleasant and inviting. But as Angus utters the word ‘streetwalker’ she felt her anger fall from her quicker than her enchantments usually did. Her voice shrivels in her throat, her fists lost their edge and her eyes - once burning with a incensed passion - now burns with only the tears she is holding back.

 _“Well.. I suppose I see where I am wanted and where I am not.”_ She spun on her heel and swiftly exits the room, vaguely she could hear him calling out to her but she ignores everything. She grabs her coat from it’s hook before fully leaving and slamming the large wooden door behind her.

There was only one place she could vacate too and she found she didn’t mind at all, a part of her even felt comforted by the idea. So, in the December snow Lennox walks briskly to the Gridgorn manor, drying her tears with her hand and swearing to Denier he would apologise to _her_ before she even considers going to back to their shared room.


End file.
